Data processing apparatus, such as a microprocessor, usually includes one or more bus structures which serve as transmission lines for data or instructions between various parts of the microprocessor and between a microprocessor and external utilization and memory circuits. A microprocessor implemented in complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technology usually introduces a considerable amount of noise on, for example, a databus which transmits outputs to such utilization circuits. Particulary if the utilization circuit is implemented in transistor-transistor logic (TTL), as is usually the case, that noise results in reduced throughput by forcing a lower clock frequency.
In the past, such noise has been overcome to some extent by the addition of extra power supply connections to the powerbus to distribute and thus reduce charge variations over a number of lines. But such a remedy still reduces throughput and requires an increased pin out configuration.